


a devil between us

by powerfulcanary



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Bruises, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulcanary/pseuds/powerfulcanary
Summary: Michael and OFC are very naughty behind OFC's boyfriend's back. Oh, and Michael works with him.Pretty much just a smutfest.This was "Office Party" but retitled as it's no longer a one shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes OFC away from her boyfriend (his colleague) and into a quiet room at a work party so he can have his wicked way with her.

He took my hand and pulled me through a door marked "Private". It was a dark, empty office. The only light came from the street lights outside the window. I hovered by the desk nearest the door while the door shut behind me. He walked to a desk opposite me and leant against it, his hands in his pockets.

"Um, Michael, I don't really think we should be in here." I spoke quietly, looking vaguely around the room.

He stood still for a moment before taking his hands out of his pockets and pushing himself off the desk. "Right. Well, no, I'm sure you're right," he replied matter of factly, slowly walking towards me. "It's probably against the rules for us to be in here, and we both know that you're a good girl that just wants to follow the rules, aren't you?"

He was directly in front of me now. I took a step back but the desk was behind me. I had nowhere to go. I tried to hold my resolve. I looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Yes, I am," I whispered. He smiled politely. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course you are. So, I think we ought to go over what some of the rules are, don't you?"

"Err..." I was unsure where this was going. He took another step forward. I couldn't go anywhere. I gripped the edge of the desk either side of my hips.

"For example, would it be against the rules for a loving girlfriend to find her boyfriend's coworker attractive?"

I raised my eyebrows at his arrogance. "I'm sure you can't be referring to anyone in particular. Regardless, no - it's not against the rules to fancy someone. We're all human."

"Of course. We're all just fucking animals, aren't we?" I tried to ignore the glint in his eye and the sinister tone of his voice. "Continuing this base theme," he murmured, moving slowly forward again, "would it be against the rules for this hypothetical girl to desire this hypothetical man? For her to fantasise about what it might be like with him?"

His eyes were dark, glaring at me. I bit my lip before answering, "No. There's nothing wrong with a bit of imagination."

He raised one eyebrow at this and half smiled. "Yes, that's true. But tell me: would it be wrong for this girl to think about him when she should be thinking about her boyfriend? For her to close her eyes and imagine that the other man is inside her?"

I let out an indignant cry. "I haven't..." I faltered seeing his satisfied smirk. He took a final step forward, closing the distance between us. Having nowhere else to go and not wanting to be pressed against him, I pushed myself up so I was sitting on the desk.

"Of course you haven't. You're a good girl. We're talking about a hypothetical girl." He bent down to whisper against my ear, "A very naughty, very dirty hypothetical girl."

I shivered as he stood back up. I forced myself to look up into his eyes. He stood staring at me with an unwavering gaze, not moving apart from the smallest flex of his jaw. I could hear the thumping bass of the music coming from the party outside the room. The door wasn't locked. Anyone could walk in, and although they could make their own assumptions, we'd so far not crossed any lines. We hadn't broken any rules. He caught my eyes flicking towards the door.

"Should I lock it?" He asked, although he made no move towards it and I knew he already knew what my answer would be. I shook my head. He smiled a lazy, dirty smile. "No, that would be against the rules, wouldn't it? Now answer my question. Would it be against the rules for this hypothetical girl, while she was making love to her boyfriend, to imagine that she was fucking this hypothetical man?" My breath hitched. I wondered if he'd been doing this and thinking of me, or if it was just a lucky guess. I licked my lips reflexively and nodded. I saw his eyes watch my mouth.

"Yes," I whispered, "that would be against the rules." He nodded slightly. Despite my trying to avoid it, we were in contact now. My legs were pressed against his.

"What else would be against the rules, do you think?" He cocked his head to one side. His hands came to rest either side of my legs. I didn't want to answer but my mouth was open and I was speaking before I could stop myself, looking up at him, my voice shaky.

"If she laid in bed at night, next to her sleeping boyfriend, frantically touching herself over and over because she couldn't get the thought of the other man out of her head." I saw him close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His hands moved slightly until our fingers were touching. "Yes. I agree that would be very naughty. I wonder what she'd think about." I closed my eyes, and tilted my head back.

"She might think about the first time she met the man. How for some reason they argued about nothing all night even though she was supposed to be on her best behaviour for her boyfriend's work night out." I looked straight at him. "Then you insulted me on the way out." He smiled, although I wasn't sure if it was because we'd dropped the pretense or because of the memory.

"I didn't tell you any-fucking-thing that wasn't true." I didn't respond and kept looking at him. "You think I don't know what you want?" His voice was darker now. "You think I don't know that you want to hear me say those things to you again, so you can replay them in your head later while he's fucking you?" I kept quiet and still but I felt my cheeks getting red. He bent low and whispered, "I told you that you should come home with me. That your cheeky mouth was going to get you into trouble and someone ought to fuck the bad attitude out of you." I closed my eyes against his words. He pulled back, and I opened my eyes to see his face in front of mine. "Do you remember what you said to me? Of course you fucking do. Tell me." I gripped the edge of the desk harder. He put his left hand on mine. "Your knuckles are white. What are you trying to hold on to?"

"My integrity. My dignity," I whispered.

"Try harder," he commanded, sliding his other hand between my legs. I kept my legs pushed together with all the strength I could manage. He chuckled in my ear. "Let's see how long you can keep this up. Now, answer the fucking question. What did you say to me?" I tried to keep my voice steady while his fingers began tracing patterns over my hand and wrist. The contact sent a chill up my arm, into my neck and down to my chest. His right hand was trapped between my legs, above my knees. I was almost shaking with the effort of keeping my legs shut.

"I told you that that was a terrible idea. I said that after the night we'd had, bickering like a couple of stupid kids, I felt like you would just pull my hair and call me names." His left hand inched up my arm and across my shoulders.

"Interesting, isn't it, that your boyfriend doesn't seem have factored into your decision? What happened next?" I felt his fingers moving into my hair.

"You pulled my ponytail." He grasped a handful of my hair and pulled it, slowly but very firmly. He bent down and spoke against my cheek, his stubble rough on my face.

"I told you that you'd fucking love it if I did, because you're a fucking dirty bitch."

My resolve broke. My legs fell apart slightly as I threw my head back. Michael stepped away, the loss of contact surprising me. I opened my eyes to see him standing close but not close enough to touch. He had a smug look on his face. I slammed my legs together again. I knew I was blushing.

"Fucking prick," I muttered. He raised that infernal eyebrow again.

"You really should watch that mouth of yours." I chewed my bottom lip but said nothing. "Speaking of which, I love your lipstick. It would look great smeared all over my cock."

"It's smudgeproof," I spat back defiantly. He laughed softly, palming himself obscenely through his suit a couple of times. He was hard.

"Is that a challenge? I wonder how much of me you could fit in your mouth before your lipstick was smudged all over your face and my dick." I had to look away. I was so turned on by the filthy things he said to me. But I had to stop this.

"I should go," I said quietly, looking down.

"Yes, you should. Especially if you're concerned about breaking any more rules." He began moving towards me again, slowly.

"We've been gone for a while..." I trailed away. He was in front of me again.

"You're absolutely right. So, go. Nobody's making you stay." I considered for a moment. He watched me thinking.

"What is it? You can't leave, can you?"

"I wanted to know..."

"...know what?" I looked down and shook my head. He suddenly grabbed my chin with one hand and turned my face up to look at him.

"I bet I know what you fucking want, but I've warned you about your mouth getting you into trouble and I want to see you squirm. Tell me what you want me to tell you." I looked him square in the eyes.

"I want you to tell me if you've thought about me, what you've imagined us doing." He laughed, scornfully, and pulled his hand away.

"You're shameless, aren't you? You want me to tell you my fantasies, so you can go back to him and think about me while he's buried inside you. Fine, I'll tell you, but it's about time we discussed some other rules." I bit my thumbnail absently, wanting something to do with my hands because I was so desperate to touch him, or myself, or both of us. He knocked my hand out of my mouth and leant in close.

"Here is what's going to happen. You're going to lean back on the desk with your hands behind you and your legs spread. Before you do that, you're going to pull your dress down so I can see those beautiful tits. I'm going to tell you what I think about when I think about you, and you're going to watch me touch myself." He was so close I could kiss him. I was having trouble breathing and I was so desperately turned on. "You're not going to touch me. If anyone asks, you can truthfully say that you were such a good girl and you kept your hands to yourself. Now, open your fucking legs for me." I complied, and he moved to stand between them as soon as I did. "Dress. Down," he demanded, removing his suit jacket. I pulled the neck of my wrap dress open, exposing my breasts to him. He looked at them hungrily before moving his eyes up to mine. "I noticed the first time I pulled your hair that you got goosebumps. I've been wanting to do it again and see if it makes your nipples hard."

He began unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his shirt sleeves up his forearms while he spoke to me. I couldn't help but watch, fascinated.

"But your nipples are already rock hard now. Why is that, I wonder? It's not so cold in here." I couldn't find the words to answer. He was right though. My nipples were so hard they actually hurt. He grabbed my hair, roughly pulling a handful of it back so I was forced to look him in the eyes.

"I asked you a question," he said. There was danger in his voice. "When I do that, I expect you to answer me. Think of it as a rule."

"I-I want you to touch me," I stuttered. He released his painful grip of my hair.

"I know you do," he said quietly, tracing his nose down my neck as he spoke. "Do you think I'm in any doubt as to what you want from me? You're sat on a desk in an unlocked room, willingly showing your tits and spreading your legs for someone who is most definitely not your boyfriend. However," he continued, as he moved across my throat and up to my other ear, "this is not about you. I told you that I wanted to watch you squirm, and that's what I'm going to do." He kissed my cheek, almost chastely. I groaned. I was so tense and longing for release. Holding my legs apart had done nothing to help relieve the ache between my thighs, and I was so wet it was starting to feel uncomfortable. My legs twitched. He laughed to himself as he began touching himself through his pants again. "Oh, I know. Poor little whore. Wouldn't it just feel so good if you could press your legs together right now?" I nodded, gazing into his eyes. I moved my legs together just slightly and he slapped my thigh with his other hand. "No. For someone so concerned with rules, you're not very good at following them."

"Sorry," I whispered, lowering my eyes and watching him grope himself through his clothes.

"No, you're not. You're too busy thinking about my cock." He began to undo his belt. I shivered. His eyes met mine.

"I love that sound," I confessed shyly. He raised his eyebrows briefly.

"Of course you do. You're all about the anticipation. Tell me," he wondered as he slowly unzipped his fly. I was aware of the fact that I was licking my lips as I watched. "Does he make you wait? Does he tease you? Does he know how much you crave being treated like the filthy slut that you are?" I hesitated but shook my head gently, not raising my eyes from where his long fingers had just finished pulling his zipper all the way down. He slowly put his hand into his pants and pulled out his cock. I bit my lip at the size of it. He lazily stroked himself a couple of times, watching my face. I glanced up at his eyes. He was smiling, but his eyes were dark. "I could make you beg for this." I nodded, unable to think of another response. "Oh no, I wasn't asking." I could see his hand speeding up, but I couldn't look away from those eyes.

"That's what I like to think about. How I could have you on your hands and knees, crawling to me from across the room. Thinking about how you'd kneel between my legs and beg to suck my cock. I've imagined holding your hair in both hands while I fuck your mouth, making you cry and choke round me. Would you stop?" I could tell my face was bright red, but I refused to look away.

"No."

"Of course you wouldn't, you dirty girl. This lipstick," he used his free hand to very lightly trace my lips, "will add an extra dimension to that particular fantasy." I licked round where his finger had been, needing to taste him. Any part of him. I looked down to where he was stroking his cock. I watched him grip the tip at the end of a stroke and wanted so badly to touch it myself. My legs twitched again. "Do you think I don't know how desperate you are for me? I can smell you. You must be soaking wet." I gasped and instinctively went to close my legs. Again, he slapped my thigh. He gripped my face again with his spare hand and glared into my eyes. "The next time, I leave a mark." I couldn't hide the thrill that went through me at his words. "You'd fucking love that, wouldn't you?" He asked, dragging one finger down my neck, across my collarbone and over my breasts, avoiding my aching nipples. "You'd love a reminder of this, of me." I nodded. "Take your knickers off," he commanded, leaning on the table with his free hand while he kept stroking himself with the other.

"What - I - no, I can't..." I mumbled.

"It wasn't a question. Give me your fucking knickers. Right now." He glowered at me, his fingers tracing a line up my thigh and lightly pinching my skin in warning.

"No, don't, please." I lifted myself off the desk slightly, raising my dress and hooking a thumb under each side of my underwear. I dragged them down my legs. His eyes followed my actions. I kicked the garment onto the floor and went to pull my dress back down. He grabbed my wrist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Arms behind you and spread your fucking legs." My heart was racing now at the dangerous game we were playing. I glanced over to the door. He caught my eye and raised his eyebrows in the unspoken question. I nodded almost imperceptibly. With his cock still in his hand, he swiftly turned the lock and returned to me. He pushed my legs apart and my chest back. I had to lean on my arms again to stop myself from falling. He slowly dragged his long fingers down my chest, pinching each one of my nipples harshly. I hissed. "Shut up. Locking the door doesn't change anything, you know. Although now I know how easy it is for me to use my cock to get you to do things you apparently don't want to do." I said nothing, feeling my face flame with humiliation. I was totally exposed to him now. I watched him look me up and down. He looked like a predator appraising its prey.

"Mmm, you look good enough to eat. It's a shame the rules don't allow that." He looked me right in the eyes as he licked his lips. I couldn't stop my eyelids fluttering closed at the thought of his tongue between my legs. "I think about that too, you know. About tying you to my bed and teasing you until you begged me to lick your cunt, until you were crying and dripping wet for me. Then I'd make you come, again and again and again, until you begged me to stop." He smirked at me. "You do a lot of begging in my fantasies." I remained silent, feeling the throb between my legs get worse as every second ticked past.

"I wondered if my thoughts might be too much for you, but I don't know who I was kidding. You might look like sweetness and light, like the model girlfriend, but I think I've proved pretty emphatically that you're nothing but a cock-hungry little slut." He slapped my tits on each of those last words, making me cry out and spread my legs wider. "Good girl, let me see how wet you are for me."

He bent suddenly and picked my underwear off the floor. He raised them to his face and inhaled before wrapping them around his cock which he was by now stroking faster and faster. I could tell he was close. His breathing was erratic and he had a light flush spreading down his neck. I should have been mortified by the sight of him wanking into my underwear, but it was the most arousing thing I'd ever seen. "Your knickers are fucking soaked. I want the scent of you all over my cock," he said huskily. "Hold yourself open for me. I want to see that wet little cunt of yours up close." Nobody had ever spoken to me like this before. I felt so dirty and so exhilarated. I did what he asked, spreading my lips with my fingers.

He knelt in front of me. "Don't even think about touching yourself anywhere else," he murmured into my thigh. "You might get away with a bruise but a bite mark would be much harder to explain." He nipped my skin with his teeth very lightly. His free hand began ghosting up my thigh. I nodded, looking down at him. I could feel his breath on my clit.

"Oh God, please, please..." I whispered.

"Please what? What do you want? What do you want me to do to you?" He looked up at me from between my thighs with heavy eyelids.

"Please, anything, just touch me..." His hand crept higher. I knew I was whining. I knew I was begging. I couldn't stop.

"More. Say my name," he commanded, whispering the words against my skin.

"Oh fuck, please. Please touch me. I need you, Michael." He looked into my eyes.

"No." He said hoarsely, and pinched my thigh hard as he came into my knickers. I cried out in pain and frustration. That would leave a mark for sure.

He licked the skin very gently where he'd pinched me, and rested his head there while his breathing slowed. He stood up and held out my defiled underwear. "Put these back on."

"What? No!"

"Do you want to lick them clean?" He asked, smugly. I glared at him, chest heaving. I hated to admit to myself that I secretly did want to, as absolutely depraved as that sounded to me. I wasn't going to admit that to him, although from the smirk on his face I knew that he knew already. "You're lucky that I'm giving you a choice. I could have forced them into your mouth." I didn't bother responding, both of us knowing how much it would have turned me on if he had. I took the stained underwear and stepped into them, hopping off the desk. I pulled them up and straightened my dress while he zipped up his trousers.

I stalked towards the door, but he grabbed my arm before I could open it. He spun me round and pinned me against the wall, holding both of my hands in one of his above my head. He kicked my legs apart and shoved his hand up my dress. I moaned as he pressed the drenched knickers against me, rubbing my clit roughly through the fabric. He spoke gruffly in my ear.

"I want you to feel me against you for the rest of the night. When you go home and make yourself come, or when you come all over his cock, I want you to think about this. I want you to remember how I made you beg. I want you to think about how easily I made you my whore. How easy it was for me to make you do things that would disgust him. Obscene, debauched things. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, yes, please, just...please." I was so close.

"Good girl." He withdrew his hand suddenly, wiping his fingers on my neck and chest. He picked up his suit jacket and unlocked the door. He walked out without looking back, leaving me slumped against the wall, stinking of sex, feeling thoroughly used and more turned on than I'd ever been in my whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the party...

I left the office on shaky legs and walked to the bathrooms as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself. Luckily, they were empty.

I checked the mirror. Everything about me screamed "SEX". My cheeks were burning, my pupils were huge. My hair was a mess where it had been pulled and shoved against a wall. The flush spread from my cheeks down to my chest. There the evidence of our tryst still glistened where he'd wiped his fingers. I touched it lightly, bringing my finger to my mouth to taste it before I knew what I was doing. It tasted salty, and musky, and so undeniably of both of us. On autopilot, I wiped my chest with a damp paper towel. I held it against my face and neck, trying to get the redness to calm.

I took a couple of damp paper towels into the stall. I locked the door, hiked my dress up and inspected my thighs. They were hot, and sticky from my arousal and his come, and a large bruise was starting to form on one of them. I fingered it lightly, not wanting to admit how much I enjoyed the pain it brought me. I wiped my thighs with the paper towels, trying to clean them up as best as I could. It was pointless, really, considering the mess my knickers were in. But I didn't even entertain the idea of taking them off. I told myself it was because I didn't want to risk someone finding them. I knew, though, the truth was that I couldn't. He told me he wanted me to feel him against me for the rest of the night. I wanted that. I wasn't sure if it was because I wanted it or because I wanted to do what he said. I decided it didn't really matter.

I was as clean as I was going to get without a shower. I took a deep breath, washed my hands one final time and left the bathroom, looking for Danny.

I found him at the bar, waiting to be served. He was happily tipsy, and smiled broadly when he saw me. Michael was nowhere to be seen.

"Where have you been?! I missed you!" He went to hug me and I stiffened. He held my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I don't know what he saw there. "Wait, what's wrong - did something happen?" He asked concernedly, his grin fading fast. I shook my head.

"No, nothing...I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go."

"Right, give me a sec and I'll come too." "No, please don't. Enjoy the party."

"Nah, come on. Let's get out of here. It's winding down anyway."

"...okay."

I collected our coats as Danny said his goodbyes. I kept my distance from everyone, waving from near the exit. I just wanted to get the fuck out of there. I avoided looking at Danny's face, not being able to take the concern etched all over it.

The air outside was fresh, and cold, and exactly what I needed. We'd started walking towards the street when I heard him shout from behind us. I screwed my face up. _Shit_. Danny saw my reaction.

"Come on, be nice," he murmured, lightly kissing my head. I pressed my lips together and turned away, putting my coat on. He caught up with us.

"You off now?"

"Yeah, mate."

"You going to the station? I'll walk with you."

The three of us started walking. I was in between the two men. I wanted to get away from Michael but I didn't know how to change positions without it looking weird so I just shoved my hands in my pockets and walked with my head down.

"You're leaving pretty early though, were you not enjoying yourselves?" I could sense him looking at me out of the corner of my eyes.

"Ah no, it was good, it's just-" Danny tried to answer but I cut him off.

"I'm not feeling very well." I interrupted, raising my head and forcing myself to meet Michael's steely gaze. His eyes still burned with lust. His lip twitched almost imperceptibly.

"Mmm," he hummed. "You do look flustered."

I bit my lip and put my head back down. _Wanker_. I ignored the rest of the conversation. Generic party talk, some work chat that went over my head. I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes and the way they'd looked up at me from between my legs. Those teeth on my thighs. The way he'd manhandled me against the wall. I wanted it again. I wanted more. I wanted him to be rougher.

We reached the station. It was fairly busy with people heading home from nights out. He and Danny hugged goodbye and I inwardly flinched watching Michael touch my boyfriend with the hands that had so recently been on my body. Danny started walking towards the platform, I turned to follow, giving a muttered goodbye under my breath. Michael grabbed my hand and pulled me against him, pressing me into his chest. I couldn't get enough of that intoxicating smell: the fresh cologne, the masculine scent of him.

"You look so tense. I really think you need to get to bed. Once you..." he traced his hand along the side of my neck and into my hair. "...relax," he continued, grasping a handful of hair and pulling, harder than he had before, "I'm sure you'll feel better." He finished with a kiss on my lips. It was over in a second, but left me gasping.

He stared into my eyes and I could see again that he was as turned on as I was. I suddenly realised where we were, and who I was with, and I backed away from him until I could force myself to turn away and I jogged after Danny. I couldn't stop picturing those eyes burning into me. They made me want to run to him and kneel in front of him, to do any of the nasty things he commanded me to.

I caught up with Danny. "Oh, there you are. You disappeared again."

"Sorry. Michael was just giving me some unwanted advice."

"About what?"

"He told me that I should go to bed." I said flatly. My boyfriend laughed, freely.

"He's right though, love. You really hate him, don't you?"

"He just rubs me the wrong way." I blushed at the unfortunate choice of words. Luckily, I was in such a state already I don't think Danny could tell the difference.

"Well, never mind. Let's not think about him any more. Let's get you home and into bed. We'll have you feeling better in no time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?"
> 
> Michael and OFC are given each other's phone numbers, thanks to OFC's boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe, it's me. My phone's dead. We're heading to the pub for a few drinks, do you want to come?"

_And risk running into him? No fucking way._ "No, that's okay. You have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure? It's Friday!"

"I'm sure. I'm ready for a night on the sofa. Let me know when you're home though, yeah?"

"Okay. Will do."

"Hey, where are you ringing me from?"

"Oh, Michael lent me his phone. Gotta run, see you tomorrow."

"...bye," I whispered after he'd already hung up.

I sat at my desk and looked at the phone. I knew what I should do: delete the number from the log, forget it happened and go home. But the oh-so-concerned-girlfriend voice in my head piped up:  _What if there's an emergency? What if I needed to speak to Danny urgently while his phone was off?_ I decided that I wouldn't save the number, but I also wouldn't delete it, just until tonight was over.

To be honest, I wasn't even kidding myself. 

I found myself looking at the number in the call log more than I would have liked to admit that evening. On the train home, in the queue at the supermarket, waiting for my dinner to cook. It was very distracting. I felt so stupid, like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. I was getting so wound up over a series of numbers. But I knew it was more than that. It was the thrill of the knowledge that he had my number now, too. 

I drank some wine, and tried to watch a film but couldn't concentrate. I resignedly saved the number into my phone, unsure why I bothered with the charade of pretending that I was going to delete it. I felt like I was waiting, but I wasn't sure for what.

Around 1130, my phone rang. It was Danny. He was home and in good spirits. He asked what I'd been doing all night. I gave vague, non committal answers (I didn't think "staring at your colleague's phone number" would have been an appropriate response). I asked him if he'd had a good night. I found myself simultaneously willing him to talk about Michael whilst hoping that he didn't mention him. 

"Ah, it was fine. Just the standard night out with the lads. I missed you. "

"You're sweet! Not sure I'd have been welcome on a lads' night out though."

"Nah, you'd be fine. Michael really likes you."

"...oh?" My heart pounded. 

"Yeah. I thought you two hated each other but he was saying you really hit it off at the party the other week."

I grimaced. _That cheeky bastard._  "Oh, yeah, I guess we did. We kind of got lost together. We ended up locked in some office. It was a...sticky situation." I have no idea why I said it. Luckily, he wasn't really listening.

"Yeah? Sounds funny, you'll have to tell me about it another time." He yawned. "Anyway, I'm done for. I'm going to bed. I'll ring you in the morning?"

"Okay. Night."

I sat on my sofa, drinking another glass of wine and thinking. I kept looking at the phone on the cushion next to me. I knew, I  _knew_ that I needed to pick it up, delete the number and go to bed. But I couldn't bring myself to. I was hoping so desperately that he'd text or call, that he'd open the lines of communication so I would have an excuse to engage. Of course he didn't. He wouldn't give me the easy option. 

_Fuck it._

Before I could fully process what was happening, I picked up the phone and sent a text. 

**Thanks for letting Danny use your phone.**

I threw it down on the sofa as soon as I'd sent it.  _There, that was fine. Totally innocent. Just being courteous._

The phone buzzed almost straight away. 

**You're welcome.**

_Right. That's that then. Totally innocent. Two acquaintances just being cordial._

The phone buzzed again. 

**Such a good girl, being so polite. I'd like to hear you thank me for doing the things I really want to do to you.**

_Jesus. Not so innocent._ My stomach fluttered. I gulped some more wine. 

**I'm sure I would, if they were nice things. I'm a nice girl.**

**Do nice girls let men they hardly know come in their knickers then wear them home with their boyfriends? I don't think they do.**

**I didn't thank you for that. I wouldn't have. That was not a nice thing.**

**I don't have any intentions of doing nice things to you** **. Only very dirty, very naughty things. But that doesn't mean they won't be fun. Besides,** **you loved it. I could have got you to say anything I wanted. You were begging me to make you come.**

**But you didn't.**

**No, I didn't. Did you jump him as soon as you got home? Could you even wait that long? Did you try and get him to fuck you before you got in?**

**I tried...he said I was ill and we shouldn't.**

**That'll teach you to tell lies.**

**What should I have said? "I'm not ill at all.** **I really need to shag you right now because Michael pulled my hair, told me he wanted to see me choking on his cock, pinched my tits, wanked into my knickers then made me put them back on, shoved me against a wall and groped me but wouldn't let me come"?**

**How wet did you get typing that out, dirty girl?**

**...no comment.**

**That's what I thought.**

A brief pause. The TV still flickered, muted, forgotten, in the corner of the room. Another text:

**I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours. Here's one: I've been half hard all night ever since I realised he was ringing you from my phone. The thought that I had your number, that I could text you anything I wanted...**

**I know another of your secrets already. He said you told him you like me.**

**I did. I didn't tell him what I liked about his girlfriend was the fact that she's filthy and would do anything for my cock.**

**I wouldn't.**

**Liar. Now tell me a secret.**

**I think a lot about the bruise you gave me.**

**So do I. I'm disappointed I never got to see my handiwork.**

**Well, as we're confessing... I took a photo. Do you want to see it?**

**Yes. Please.**

This was the first time he'd ever asked me for anything. I could have tried to take advantage of the power shift,  but it didn't interest me. I really wanted to show him the photo. I suspected subconsciously I'd always wanted to show it to him. 

I'd taken the photo in front of the big bathroom mirror a couple of days after the incident. You couldn't see my face, or anything chest up. Just my torso, my work skirt bunched up around my waist and my bare legs. I was wearing dark underwear and the purple bruise stood out on my pale thigh. I sent the picture. A couple of minutes went by. I began to panic. Although you couldn't see my face, someone who knew me and my bathroom would easily be able to identify me. 

Just as I was starting to regret sending the photo, my phone buzzed. I looked down with relief only to see that he was ringing me. _Shit._

"Hi."

"Jesus Christ. I think that's the sexiest photo I've ever seen. I'm hard. You've got me so fucking hard." His voice was low, dark, gruff. It sent shivers through me. "Why did you take it?"

"I knew it would fade," my voice was a whisper. "I didn't want it to. Every time I undressed or went to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of it, I got wet. I touched it and pretended it was your hands on me again. I wanted more."

"Do you still want that?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Yes."

He chuckled. "Did he notice it?"

"I don't think so. He didn't mention it, anyway."

"That's because he has no idea how dirty you are. God, I'd love to tell him. He'd be shocked if he knew what you were capable of. When are you seeing him next?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you going to think about me when he fucks you?"

My breath hitched. I didn't answer for a long time. "...yes. I always do now." He groaned into the phone. "Now tell me a secret."

He laughed again. "I forgot what a greedy slut you can be. So desperate to hear about the filthy things I want to do to you. That's not a very polite way to ask."

"I'm sorry. Please, Michael."

"If I tell you, will you touch yourself? I want to hear that."

"I...yes. Please, can I?"

"Mmm. You are trying to be good, aren't you, sweetheart? It's a shame I know it's all a pretence. I know that I can tell you the dirtiest things imaginable and it will get you soaking wet. Have you got your legs spread for me now?"

"Yes," I breathed, running my hand down my body and over my shorts.

"Put your hands inside your knickers for me. Let me hear the noises you make."

I did as he asked, finding myself absolutely soaked. "Michael, I'm...oh, I'm so wet."

He let out noise that was almost a growl. "I like to think about you lying on my bed. I think I'd have to tie you up. I seem to remember you had trouble doing what you were told the last time we were together. You'd be strictly at my mercy. I might blindfold you. Just to tease you, just because I like watching you squirm."

"Oh, God. Yes..."

"What would you like me to do to you?"

"I just...need you to touch me. I don't care...I just want your hands on me."

"I bet you do. Have you thought about my hands on your body since we were together?"

"Yes, so much..."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. Scratching down my back. Groping my tits roughly through my clothes. Shoving your hands up my top and pinching them until you leave marks."

"Mmm. Where else?"

"Between my legs, my thighs open for you. Inside me, hard, fast, rough."  It was getting harder for me to form sentences now.

"You've no idea how much I want to do that. Are you close?"

"Yes, so close..."

"Think about me pushing you against that wall again, and holding your wrists above your head. Remember the feeling of me rubbing you through your knickers. Now imagine me pulling them down your thighs, just enough for me to push my fingers inside you."

"Oh, God, yes. Yes."

"Think about how that would feel, two fingers inside you, curling, thrusting, my thumb on your clit. Think about my mouth on your neck, licking, sucking, moving down to bite your nipples."

"Fuck, yes, Michael-"

"-Stop." He interrupted me.

My hand stilled, out of surprise more than anything. "What-"

"-I want your next orgasm for myself."

"Wait, what?" I was panting, my head spinning, trying to understand what was happening. I swallowed hard and exhaled, waiting for the fog to clear. "What are you talking about?"

He laughed again. "What's the matter? Are you so sex-drunk you can't understand me? You're not allowed to come again until you're with me. Until I give you permission to come."

"But what about tomorrow?"

"That's not my problem."

"But...why?"

"Because I can. Because I know that you will do whatever I say. Because that turns me on more than anything ever has. Because I like thinking about you thinking about me, and now you're not going to be able to think about anything except me. About how desperate you are to come on my hand, or into my mouth, or round my cock."

"I could just ignore you."

"You could. But you like doing what you're told, don't you, my filthy little girl?"

"What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let you know what I'm thinking about every time I come."

"Fuck. Until when?"

"I told you. Until we meet and I decide your torture's over. I really do love to make you squirm, you know. I'll be in touch." He hung up. I threw my phone onto the sofa and screamed into the cushion.  _What the fuck was I doing?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With eyes shut, it's you I'm thinking of..."
> 
> Michael spends much of the week torturing OFC.

Saturday 

**I just gave my boyfriend a spectacular blow job.**

**It's about time you put that cheeky mouth of yours to good use. Are you trying to tease me, though? That's a very dangerous game to play.  
  
Oh no. I would never. I'm just being honest.**

**Were you honest with him? Did you tell him that you were imagining someone else's cock in your mouth?**

**No.  
**  
**I thought not. Sweet dreams.**  
  
  
Sunday  
**I just came all over my hand. I was thinking about you, on your knees in front of me. Your hands bound behind your back with my belt, my tie over your eyes. You fully dressed but with your blouse open and your tits pulled out of your bra. One hand pulling your hair, forcing your head back while I hold my cock with the other hand. My come dripping down your face and chest. Me pushing my fingers into your mouth and making you lick them clean. Now, doesn't that sound lovely?  
  
No. It sounds filthy. I want it so much.**

**I know. Good girl.**

...

**Why did you have to send me that this morning? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I can't sleep now.  
  
That was the idea. Did you touch yourself today?**

**No. I had sex with my boyfriend.**

**I bet you threw yourself at him. I bet he's wondering what's got into you. Tell me what happened.  
**  
**Why?**  
  
**Because making you talk about dirty things when you're not allowed to come is fun**.

**He was watching TV. I straddled him and we fucked still fully clothed. I didn't even take my underwear off, just pushed it to the side. I was** **...pretty desperate.**

**It's only been 2 days. I'm nowhere near done with you yet.  
**  
**Fuck.**  
  
  
Monday  
**Your boyfriend seems very chipper. I'm not surprised, given the weekend he's had. Should I tell him that your weekend wasn't quite so relaxing?**  
  
**My weekend was fine. I'm fine.**  
  
**You can try and be as professional as you like. I'm not going to stop just because we're at work.  
  
I'll just ignore you.**

**Good luck with that.**

...

**I want to go down on you in my office. You sat on the edge of my desk, your skirt around your waist and your knickers hanging from one of your ankles. Your legs spread wide for me, your thighs tensing around my face as I make you come with my tongue.**

...

**I want to bend you over my desk. Lift up your skirt, pull your knickers down your thighs and push my cock into you so hard it makes you scream. I want you to grip the edge of the desk so firmly it leaves red lines on your palms.  
**  
**Stop.**  
  
**Oh, but you don't really want me to. You love hearing about all the naughty things I want to do with you. To you.**  
  
**But you're being very distracting.**  
  
**That's the idea. I told you I wanted you to squirm.**

 

Tuesday

**Your boyfriend has just been telling us how he's very concerned about your busy week. He's disappointed he won't be able to see you much this week.**

**I've got a lot on at work.**

**Are you sure you're not just avoiding seeing your boyfriend because you can't stop thinking about fucking someone he works with?  
**  
**Maybe.**

**Good girl.**

...

**I forgot to ask, what do you think about before you go to sleep?  
**  
**None of your business.**  
  
**Tut tut. Here's that attitude again. You need a good spanking.**  
  
**I'm a little tense.**  
  
**I can imagine. Perhaps you should think about me giving you some stress relief.**  
  
**A nice shoulder rub and some chamomile tea?**

**I was thinking more along the lines of dragging you out to the fire escape, pinning you against the wall and making you come hard and fast around my fingers. My hand up your skirt, nice and quick. You'd have to be quiet or everyone would hear. Could you do that or would you need me to put my hand over your pretty little mouth?**

**I'd bite your fingers.  
**   
**That would definitely earn you a spanking. I'm so hard now thinking about your gorgeous arse all pink with my handprints. I'm going to leave early. I'm going home to relieve my stress.**

**You're driving me crazy.**

**I hope so.**

 

Wednesday

**I just woke up thinking about you. I'm so wet already.**

**Well, this is a lovely surprise first thing in the morning. Tell me what you're thinking about, gorgeous girl.**

**Waking up next to you. Lying on my side facing away from you, your hands on my body. Lightly at first, skimming over my clothes. Then pinching my nipples roughly through my shirt and lifting it up to grope me. I can feel your cock pressing against me. I'm still sore from the fucking you gave me last night but I want you so much and you know it. Your hands on my knickers, rubbing me through them but you refuse to take them off until I'm begging you to fuck me. You pushing into me from behind, fucking me long and slow and deep. Your breath hot against my neck. You take my hand and make me touch myself while you're inside me until I come round you.**

**That's beautiful. You really turn me on, you know that?**

**The feeling is mutual. I've got to get out of bed. I can't lie here and think about you any more. I'm very...frustrated.**

**Oh, poor you. I'm going to stay right where I am and think more about being buried inside you.**

**I'm going to have a cold shower.**

**What's the point? I'm only going to get you all hot and bothered again afterwards.**

**That's what you think. You're not going to get to me today.**

**Is that a challenge? You may live to regret those words.**

**Whatever. You don't scare me.**

...

"What colour knickers are you wearing?"

"Michael! What are you - how did you get this number?"

He laughed. "I phoned your reception and asked for you. It's not rocket science. For those of us operating at full capacity, that is. Something tells me that you may be a little bit preoccupied."

"Yes, I'm very busy."

"Sure you are. Busy thinking about me. Have you been wondering how I'm going to make you come? Whether I'll really tease you and draw it out, or whether I'll be rough, and fast, and leave you panting?"

"That has crossed my mind, yes."

"And then, there's the question of what part of me will be inside you. Will it be my fingers? How many do you think you could take?"

"I - I don't know."

"Well, I'd like to find out. Maybe at the same time that my tongue is licking your clit. Mmm, doesn't that sound nice?" 

"I think that would be acceptable."

He laughed again, softly. "As if they couldn't tell by looking at you. I bet your cheeks are red. I bet you're rubbing your thighs together under the desk. That cold shower was a waste of time, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. But back to the topic at hand. Maybe I'll make you come when my cock is inside you. Both of us fully dressed, hot and hard and frantic against a wall somewhere. Would you like that? Are you wet for me now?"

"Yes."

"I know you are. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight."

"Wait, what?" My voice was unnecessarily loud. A couple of people looked over at me. I shook my head apologetically and spoke again, lower this time. "What do you mean?"

"Oh dear. You are distracted, aren't you? We're all going out tonight for the quiz, don't you remember?"

"Shit," I whispered. "I'd forgotten."

"Well, I hadn't. And neither has your boyfriend. He thinks it will be good for you to get out, considering how stressed you've seemed. He's very excited about seeing you. Should I tell him that tonight is only going to make you more wound up? How frustrated do you think you're going to be by the end of the night? Of course, you can fuck him once you get home but that's not going to ease your frustration, is it?"

"No."

"Anyway. You never answered my question." 

"What?"

"I asked you what colour knickers you're wearing."

"Oh, please. That's such a cliché," I whispered.

"I just want to know what colour underwear I should be thinking about ripping off you when I see you later."

I sighed. "Purple," I replied softly.

"Hmm. I think tonight's going to be fun. See you later, my filthy girl."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For you i keep my legs apart, and forget about my tainted heart."
> 
> A little bit of pointless filler chapter, a little bit of relief for OFC...not what she wanted, though. He never lets her get her own way, does he?

The rest of the afternoon was a write-off. I sat staring blankly at the same file for hours, my mind a mess of filthy thoughts and my stomach in knots. What the hell was I doing? I felt like I'd lost my mind. I felt guilty, and sick, and confused. Danny phoned, full of enthusiasm for the evening ahead. I wanted to call off, but I knew that I couldn't. There were a few people coming from their office. I hoped that would ease the tension for me slightly, but I also knew that Michael would ensure that I didn't have an easy night.

 

I left work early. The pub was nearer to my office then theirs and I wanted to get there in time to get myself calm and settled. I'd texted Danny to tell him my plan and he asked me to find a table big enough for us all. I got myself a drink and sat in a booth near the back. I pulled out my book and tried to relax. It was useless. I couldn't concentrate.  
  
I checked my watch and thought about going for a cigarette. I hadn't smoked for a few months. I'd stopped soon after meeting Danny. He really didn't like it, and I'd been thinking about quitting anyway. This week had driven me to distraction. I'd cracked on the way into work that day and bought a pack. I'd smoked almost half already. I was very deliberately not thinking about the fact that I was knowingly putting further distance between me and my boyfriend.  
  
As I was reaching into my bag to find my cigarettes, I was aware of someone approaching the table. I looked up, expecting to see Danny. Of course, it was Michael. My heart started pounding immediately. I decided that going for a smoke was now a necessity. My fingers closed on them just as he reached me. He slid into the booth, trapping me in. I couldn't look at his face.  
  
"Hi," he said in a neutral voice as he began shrugging out of his coat. God, he smelt amazing.

"Hi," I replied in a small voice.

"Danny's going to be stuck at work for a while. He asked me to come down and keep you company."

My cheeks flared as I stared at my lap. "Oh. Well, thank you." Even though nobody else we knew was there yet, I was so self conscious.

"Oh, you're welcome. I told him I'd be happy to assist his girlfriend. Tell me," he murmured, one finger tracing over my hand, "is there anything else I can help you with?" I shivered but snatched my hand out of his reach and looked into his face for the first time. His eyes were dark. His beard had got longer since I last saw him.

"No. Thank you."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Are you sure? What about a drink?"

I took a swallow of my beer and pointed to the glass. "I have a drink, thank you."

He pressed his hand round mine, lifted my drink to his mouth and downed what was left of it. He put the empty glass back down, still with our hands wrapped round it, and wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand. I looked at him incredulously and tried to ignore how absurdly sexy I'd found the gesture.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He tutted at me. "That mouth. You really do need somebody to teach you a lesson, don't you?" I glared at him but said nothing. "You don't have a drink now.  I'm going to get us both one and then we're going outside to smoke together."

He left the booth and wandered over to the bar. I watched him leaning in to give his order. He turned to look at me while he waited for our drinks. His eyes raked over me from head to toe. I had the feeling I was being well and truly eye-fucked and it made my stomach drop. He handed the money over with barely a glance. I stared back, chewing my bottom lip while I considered our situation. I was past the point of no return by now. I needed to be close to him, whatever that may lead to. I vaguely told myself that I was just going for a cigarette. I knew it was a lie. I sighed resignedly, picking up my cigarettes and heading to the smoking area.

I sat on a bench in the corner of the patio. It was deserted. I'd just lit my cigarette when he came out, holding two beers. He put them on the table then sat next to me on the bench.

"Why didn't you sit there?" I grumbled, pointing to the seat opposite with my cigarette. He grabbed my wrist and took a drag of the cigarette between my fingers. He exhaled away from me, holding my gaze.

"Because I wanted to do this," he said softly, taking the cigarette and crushing it in the ashtray. He linked his fingers with mine while his other hand cupped my face. He leant in and kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled away, staring into my eyes with a questioning look. I couldn't breathe, as I licked my lips. I barely nodded and then his mouth was on mine. His lips were impatient, the hand on my face moving into my hair while the other curled round my waist. My hands went into his hair, pulling it gently as his tongue entered my mouth. He lazily stroked it on mine, a long deep kiss that lit a fire all the way down to the tips of my toes. When the kiss ended, I had goosebumps. I touched my fingers to my lips  but couldn't open my eyes.

"Fuck," I whispered. I heard him laughing quietly. I opened my eyes to see him smirking as he drank some of his beer. "I've been waiting a long time for that," I said, from behind my hand.

"Me too," he replied softly, and then he was kissing me again. One of his hands was on my back, pulling me towards him and the other was back on my face and he was being harder this time, more aggressive and I just wanted more and more. My hands were pressed against his solid chest and I was forgetting where we were. His fingers were just starting to scratch down my back when I became aware that the annoying sound vaguely bothering me was actually my phone. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest while I rummaged in my bag and pulled it out.

"Shit," I whispered. "It's him."

"Answer it." He said firmly.

"What? No, I can't. I'll just wait-" Michael swiped to answer the call before I could stop him. There was a second pause before I realised what he'd done. I shot him the filthiest look I could muster. He just grinned.

"Hi, hi, sorry. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, babe, I'm sorry I got held up. I'm going to be stuck here for a while longer."

I didn't know if Michael could hear the other end of the conversation. He lit a cigarette and held it out to my mouth after taking a drag. I accepted, bizarrely feeling my cheeks flush at the intimacy of the act.

"That's fine, please don't worry about it. These things happen."

"You're alright though, aren't you? Did Michael get there yet?" I turned my head to face him. He looked at me like he wanted to eat me. Maybe he did.

"Yeah, he's here."

"Is he behaving himself?" 

"Is he behaving himself?" I repeated the question back to him, for Michael's benefit. He smiled. "Well, you know, he's being kind of a prick, but it's fine. I'm used to it." Michael kept staring at me with those stormy eyes.

"Be nice. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm always nice. You know that. I'm a good girl. See you soon."

"Bye." I ended the call and put the phone away. Michael offered me the cigarette, then stood up.

"We'd better get back in," he said, and turned to walk towards the door. I stubbed the cigarette out and followed him. Just before I got there he grabbed my hand behind him and pushed me against the wall next to the door. He raised my hands above my head with his and bent his head to whisper in my ear.

"I suggest you don't move them. Otherwise, there will be...consequences." He looked into my eyes as he said the last word. I shivered. "You were very cheeky on the phone just then. I think your sexual frustration is getting the better of you. So I'm going to do your boyfriend another favour and help you out with that. After all, we want you nice and relaxed when he gets here, don't we?"

"No, we can't. Not here. We'll get caught..." he silenced my mutterings with a gentle kiss.

"Then we'd better be quick, hadn't we?" His hands crept up my legs, pushing them apart as he reached my thighs. I blushed and bit my lip as he found out what I was wearing. He looked at me in surprise.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? Now, be honest with me: you were either wearing these before you remembered that I was seeing you, which makes you a dirty girl, or you changed into them after you found out, which makes you a _very_ dirty girl. Which is it?" His hands stroked the top of my stockings as he talked. I shook my head, unable to confess. He pinched my thigh at the same time that he kissed my neck. "You should answer me. You don't want him to find you out here like this, do you?"

"I changed."

He tutted against my neck. "That's very naughty. Tell me why you changed."

"I wanted you to be able..." I tailed off as he kept tracing patterns around my thighs. Slightly higher, not high enough.

"To be able to what?" His teeth nipped at my neck now.

"Oh, fuck, no...don't."

"Answer me then. Otherwise I'll leave a nice big mark on your neck."

I swallowed. My mind felt so foggy. "I wanted you to be able to touch me."

"Mmm," he hummed against my collar bone. "Touch you where? Here?" He ran a finger underneath the top of my stockings.

"No, no. Higher."

"Higher? Like here?" He pinched my inner thigh gently, so close but still not there. I whined in frustration. "Oh, dear. If I'm not getting it, you'd better make it clearer to me. Where do you want me to touch you?" I grabbed his hand with mine and pressed it against my underwear. I knew how wet I was. I closed my eyes and groaned as I pushed his fingers on my clit. He tutted in my ear again and moved his hand away. "You are being such a naughty girl. I warned you about consequences." He moved his hand to the waistband of my underwear and pulled them down my legs. He crouched down and tapped one leg, then the other. "Step." I obeyed, looking down at him, my chest heaving. He stood up again, putting my knickers in his pocket. He braced one arm against the wall by my head while his other hand went back up my skirt, grasping my thighs firmly.

"Oh, fuck..." I whispered. 

"You've waited such a long time for this, haven't you?" I bit my lip and nodded. He took my hand and pressed it against his cock. "Can you feel how hard you make me?" I nodded again. "You want this inside you now, don't you? You're so desperate for me to fuck you." I kept nodding as he moved my fingers up and down the bulge in his pants, unable to find words. "You've waited long enough. A bit longer won't hurt." He pulled my hand off him and took his hand out from under my skirt. I stared at him, horrified, whimpering.

"But...you said..."

"My poor little impatient slut. I told you there would be consequences. And here they are. I'm going to stand here and watch while you make yourself come. You're going to stand here in front of me until you come on your hand, which I might lick clean, depending on whether I think you deserve it."

"No. Please-"

"Well, the other option is that we just go back in right now. Do you want to do that?" I shook my head. "Good girl. We don't have long. You'd better get on with it."

He braced his hands either side of my head while I reached down and lifted my skirt. I watched him watching my fingers as I skimmed them over my thighs, up to my centre.

"I'm so wet."

"I know it. Such a shame you were such a naughty girl tonight. I've been thinking all afternoon about making you come."

"Yes, please..." I trailed off. He knew what I wanted anyway. He bent his head to my ear while I began rubbing my clit.

"What's wrong? You want me to talk dirty to you while you touch yourself? You really get off on hearing all the filthy things I want to do to you, don't you? You pretend to be innocent but you're just as nasty as I am. You're making yourself come in public for a man that isn't your boyfriend. Anyone could catch us."

I bit my lip and threw my head back, my fingers moving faster.

"Oh, you're close aren't you? It's been so long since you came and I've been teasing you all week. Have you been wet all week for me? Have you been dreaming about my fingers, my tongue, my cock?" I nodded. "I thought so. I wonder which I'll give you first. I wonder which you'll deserve to have first." He kissed along my neck, his hand moving to squeeze my breasts roughly through my clothes. It hurt. I wanted more. "Come for me, my dirty girl. Show me how desperate you are for me."

I moved one hand to my mouth to muffle my cries. I bit my knuckle hard as I came against my own hand. I was grateful for Michael pinning me against the wall as my knees were about to give way. My orgasm made my body tingle all the way to my feet and left me panting. I couldn't believe I'd done something so intimate in such a public place. I rested my forehead on his chest as I began straightening my skirt. He caught my hand.

"That was a very lovely performance," he whispered, and sucked my fingers into his mouth. The feel of his tongue swirling over my fingertips made my breath hitch again. He stared into my eyes while he licked my fingers clean. I felt embarrassed to see him do this, but he seemed to take pleasure in licking every bit clean. After he'd finished, he took my other hand and inspected the knuckle. "Look what you did," he said. I hadn't broken the skin, but there were very deep, very obvious teeth marks. "You came so hard for me that you had to bite your own finger to keep quiet. And I haven't even got my hands on you yet. I'm going to make you scream." On the last word, he thrust his hips so his hard cock pressed against me. I ground my hips in response, but he laughed and pulled away. "No, not yet."

"When?" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Soon. I don't think I can wait much longer," he replied hoarsely. He kissed me on the lips, quickly. "Come on," he started towards the door.

"Wait, Michael." He paused, turning to look at me while he was holding the door open. The pub had got busier and I could see a few people we knew behind him in the booth.

"I think you've got something of mine," I said indignantly. 

"No. They're mine now. Consequences, remember?"

I groaned with frustration and walked through the door he was holding open. He pinched my arse hard as I passed him. I yelped. 

"Stay quiet now. We don't want all of these people to know what a naughty girl you've just been, do we?"

I glared at him as I entered the pub. Our beers were long forgotten so we went to the bar. There was a queue and while we waited he whispered in my ear how he wanted to bend me over the bar and fuck me, and he didn't care if everyone knew what we were doing. I tried to block him out but it was useless. His teasing was relentless and he seemed to know exactly the right things to say to hit my buttons. This night was going to be neverending unless I could put some space between us. 

When Danny arrived, he was worried and full of apologies. I felt sick about what had happened. I felt sick that my knickers were in another man's pocket. I knew I couldn't continue. He deserved better. When we were all seated round the booth, with him on one side and Michael on the other, I also knew that I was thinking with my hormones. It didn't matter. The choice had already been made. I would have to end it with Danny. I had to do it sooner rather than later. I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, come on. I've got to get rid of the poor lad. He might as well be named "Very Lazily Written Plot Device".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eye to eye, thigh to thigh, I let go"

"Who?"

 

"I'm not going to say. Does it make a difference?"

"Yes, of course it fucking does. Did you fuck him?"

"I didn't. We didn't have sex."

"Oh, but you did everything but, right? Did that make you feel like you weren't being unfaithful?"

"No, we didn't...look, it doesn't matter."

"It fucking matters to me! Have you sucked his cock? Given him a hand job?"

"No. Please, stop this."

"But I bet you're going to go running off to him now. I bet it only takes you a second to spread your legs for him, whore."

"Don't. Please don't talk to me like that."

"Why not? It's only what you deserve. Oh look, fuck this. Get out. Go to him. I don't give a shit. Just get the fuck out of here. You'd better hope I don't find out who it is."

* * *

**Well. Good morning. This is an unexpected turn of events.**

**I couldn't keep on like this. It wasn't fair on him.**

**He says you're a good for nothing whore, by the way.**

**Yeah. He made that opinion known to me last night.**

**It's very difficult to refrain from telling him that he's right. Except, of course, that you're very good for a lot of very dirty things that I'm going to do to you very soon.**

**Don't you feel guilty?**

**Not really. But it's okay, I'll back off. You know where I am if you want me.**

**I want you. Please. Tomorrow. I'll come to your place after work.**

**That guilt's really eating you up, isn't it? Aren't you scared I'll tie you to the bed and never let you leave?**

**I really fucking hope you do.**

**Tut tut. Dirty girl.**

* * *

"I've been trying not to contact you but I've been hard for most of the day and I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving now. Can you get out early?"

"I'm not sure. Would it be worth my while?"

He growled. "It depends how much longer you want to wait for me to be inside you."

"I'll leave soon."

"Good girl."

* * *

I felt anxious as I stepped out of the station and began the short walk to his flat. This was by far the most selfish and reckless thing I'd ever done. I had butterflies in my stomach, and I briefly thought about stopping on the way for some liquid courage. Who was I kidding? I was practically running as it was. I wasn't going to delay this any more.

When I found his building, he buzzed me in and told me to wait in the foyer. I was only there for a couple of minutes before the lift doors opened and there he was. Michael was dressed in dark trousers and a white shirt, his sleeves rolled up his forearms. His tie was round his neck but loosened and his top button undone. I shouldn't have been by now, but I was surprised how quickly the fantasies came. Me licking his neck. Me pulling his head down by his tie and kissing him. Me breathless with anticipation, watching him roll up those sleeves before he bent me over his lap and gave me a good spanking. It can only have been a second while the images flashed through my head, but I felt my cheeks blush as I stepped forward to meet him.

I was already breathing a little harder as I entered the lift and he pressed the button. He didn't say anything, just turned me to face the mirrored wall as he pulled me against him. I could feel him hard behind me and I bit my lip as I stared at us in the mirror. He bent his head to kiss my neck, using one hand to palm my breasts roughly while the other went up my skirt. 

"Look at us," he whispered against my ear, gazing into my eyes in the reflection. "Look at you. You're already practically coming undone. You're flushed and your eyes are dark. Look how hard your nipples are. I can see them through your shirt."

I felt ashamed and looked down, away from my reflection. He grabbed my chin and held my face up. "Don't be embarrassed. Can't you feel how turned on I am by you?" He pressed his erection harder into me.

The doors pinged open and he pinched one of my nipples hard before taking my hand and dragging me out of the lift. He didn't seem to care whether anyone saw us, but luckily nobody was around.

He let us in to his flat, pulling me behind him by the hand. I stood nervously against the wall while he locked the door then turned and leaned against it, watching me. He stalked towards me. I felt like his prey. My instinct told me to back away but I stood tall and held my ground. I looked up at him, his hands either side of my head. His eyes were dark and he licked his lips as he stared at me.

"Do you want a drink?" I shook my head. "Anything to eat?" I shook my head again. "What do you want?" 

"You know what I want," I whispered. It was the first time I'd spoken since he let me in. 

"Mmm. I've got a pretty good idea," he murmured, running one finger down my neck, across my collar bone and along the tops of my breasts. "But, just so we're on the same page, why don't you tell me?"

Enough was enough. I grabbed his cock through his clothes, enjoying the gasp he made when I squeezed it gently. "You," I told him, looking into his eyes. "I want you."

His breath was uneven as I lightly ran my finger along his length. "You want me to do what?" He asked, licking his lips again. That tongue was very distracting. I leant up on my tiptoes so I could whisper against his ear. 

"I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me now." He took my hands and raised them above my head, pinning me against the wall as he bent down to kiss me ruthlessly. He thrust his hips forward and I moaned into the kiss, both of us breathing heavily. 

He broke the kiss suddenly and took my hand again, yanking me down the hall into his bedroom. I didn't get time to look around before he pushed me down on the bed. I fell backwards, scooting until I was lying across the bed. He guided my legs open and kneeled on the bed between them. I looked up at him, panting, my hands resting on my thighs. I tried to reach down and touch him, but he caught my hand and shook his head. I was unable to stop myself from pouting. He smirked at me as he gently moved my hand along my body, down my skirt until my fingers reached the hem. He moved my hand between my legs and slowly guided it up towards my centre. 

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He let go of my hand and laid next to me on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I promised you that I was going to make you beg, and scream, and come around my fingers, and my tongue and my cock." He slowly undid the buttons on my blouse as he softly spoke. "I fully intend to do all of those things, and much more. But I need to know your body, and I need to know what you like, and the quickest way will be for you to just show me."

"Come on. You know what you're doing," I looked at him incredulously. He raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly, tracing his fingers along the edges of my bra.

"I've got some idea. But I've waited long enough for this, and so have you, and I want this to be as good as it can be." He licked my neck, below my ear. "I promise I'm a fast learner," he purred against my skin, and the words sent shivers through me. I bent my legs and spread them wide. Michael skimmed his hand up my bare thighs.

"No stockings today?"

I blushed. "I took my tights off before I left work."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I do, but I also know that me making you say dirty things is something you enjoy," 

"I didn't want anything to slow us down tonight. I wanted you to touch me as soon as you could."

"I like a girl who's prepared," he smiled, "but you shouldn't have worried. Nothing would have stopped me. I would have just put my hands inside them, or pulled them down your legs, licking behind them as I went. Or I would have ripped them open, pulled your knickers to the side and fucked you without you taking anything off." I watched his hand as he kept teasing up my legs, pulling my skirt until it was raised above my underwear. He traced his fingers lightly across the front of them. "You naughty girl. These are the ones you were wearing at the party."

I nodded. "They're my favourite pair."

"I bet they are, you little minx. Were they before?"

"No. Only after you wrapped them round your cock and came all over them. I have to touch myself everytime I wear them. I can never stop thinking about you." He traced his fingers down my slit through the fabric.

"They're soaked. What have you been thinking about today?" His fingers crept inside the knickers, teasing me.

"Oh god, just-" I exhaled in frustration and pulled the underwear off, lifting my hips to do so then throwing them off the bed. I'd had enough. He laughed against my neck as I grabbed his hand and manoeuvred it back to my centre. Desire had made me bold and I was tired of messing around. I guided his fingers up and down my lips before settling them on my clit.

"Please," I whispered, feeling him press his erection against my side.

"Have you been thinking about me? Is that why you're so wet?" He continued to rub me, gently, as he whispered to me. 

"Yes, all day." My hand left his and rested on my stomach as he found the rhythm I enjoyed. I closed my eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about us touching each other. How, with everything that's happened, I've never touched your cock." He pressed his hardness against me again at my words and I groaned.

"You've been thinking about my cock all day? You dirty girl. That must have been very...distracting." He gave a sly smile as his fingers began to move faster. He watched my face to see how I reacted.

"Yes, yes, please...I need..."

"What do you need? Tell me." I licked my lips, before biting my bottom lip as I stared at his face. He was watching my mouth intently. I leant forward and kissed him. He returned the kiss eagerly, aggressively. His tongue stroked against mine, before he pulled away, biting my lip slightly. "Are you going to tell me what you need? I can't give it to you unless you do."

I wasn't used to asking for what I wanted in bed. It felt unfamiliar to me. I took a deep breath.

"I want you to put your fingers inside me." He closed his eyes for a second.

"Oh yes, I can certainly do that." He licked down my neck as he moved so he was between my legs again.  He knelt up, pushing my shirt open and stroking my breasts while still massaging me between my legs. I arched my back into his touch. 

"Oh, fuck..." I groaned. He laughed. 

"We will. Soon. As soon as you come for me like the naughty little girl you are." He dragged his fingers down my body. He slowly and gently edged one finger inside me the tiniest amount, then removed it. 

"No, please." I tried to shuffle down towards him. 

"What do you need? This?" He thrust his finger back inside me and rubbed my clit harder with his other hand. He began to slowly slide his finger in and out. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could watch him. He looked up and caught my eye, grinning quickly before looking back down at his hands. Watching him watch me so intimately was so erotic. 

"More. Please, more," I whispered. He looked up at me.

"More?" he asked in a low voice. "Like this?" He slid another finger inside me. 

"Jesus." I rolled my head back. "Yes, yes."

He curled his fingers as he pumped in and out, and bent his head to kiss my thighs. I collapsed back onto the bed, grabbing handfuls of the duvet. 

"Does that feel good?" I nodded. "You're so wet for me. I can't wait to be inside you. Do you want more?"

"God, yes. Please."

"Good girl." He added another finger and I put my hand over my mouth to stop from crying out. I loved the feel of his fingers inside me, stretching me out. I felt so full but I'd seen his cock and I knew that it was bigger.

"No, don't. For the first time, we don't have to hide. We don't have to keep quiet. I want you to be as loud as you want. I want to hear the noises you make when you come." 

I was close now, fondling my breasts and pinching my nipples while he fucked his fingers faster in and out of me. He kissed and licked my thighs again, settling his mouth in one place and sucking the skin until I knew he'd left a mark. 

"Mmm, that looks lovely. Every time you see it you're going to remember me between your legs, aren't you? My filthy little girl."

I came, the orgasm taking me by surprise. I grabbed his hand and thrust my hips against him as I rode my climax out. I collapsed onto the bed as he stood up. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock out, rolling on a condom before crawling back between my legs again.

He kissed me passionately as he rubbed his cock against me. I moaned and thrust up against him. I could feel his clothes against my bare thighs. The fact that we were both almost fully dressed was so very sexy to me.

"Michael, fuck me. I can't wait any longer."

"Me neither," he whispered. He slowly sank his full length into me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I nudged my hips up again, trying to get some friction.

"So desperate for my cock still, aren't you?"

"I've waited long enough. I just want you to fuck me."

"You're being very demanding," he whispered against my neck but began thrusting in and out of me. The feeling of being stretched around his cock was delicious. "How's that? Is that enough for you?"

"Harder. Please." He pushed himself up and forced my legs further apart. Once again he grasped my hand and moved it between my legs. 

"I want to watch you touch yourself while I fuck you." I felt myself clench round him at his words. My fingers first brushed against the base of his cock before moving up to my clit. I began touching myself, watching his face. He gazed down at where our bodies met. The look of lust on his face was intoxicating. I threw my head back again as he reached up to my breasts, roughly pulling them out of my bra. One hand groped them while he sped up the pace of his hips. I could feel my orgasm building. 

"Yes, yes, I'm going to...I'm close."

"I know you are. Come round my cock for me."

He began pinching my nipples and breasts brutally, hard enough that I know they'd bruise. My fingers moved quicker as I got closer to my second orgasm.

"Look at me." I did, looking into his steely eyes. "You're so fucking sexy. Fucking you feels even better than I'd imagined. Come for me, show me how much you like being filled by my cock." I wrapped my legs around him, somehow still trying to get more of him inside me. He increased his pace, fucking me into another orgasm. I was surprised at the low moan that came out of me as I came, scratching my free hand down his back. He growled and bent his head, biting my nipple as he reached his own climax, his hips jerking against me.

He pulled out of me, rolling onto his back and throwing his arm over his eyes. He began laughing, which made me laugh. We lay there, giggling at nothing. 

"Oh my God," I exhaled, when the laughter subsided. "That was...it was really good."

"It was fucking great," he agreed.

I began to feel awkward. I sat up and started to put myself back together, unsure of what I should do now. 

"What are you doing?" he murmured, his arm still over his face. 

"Should I go?" I looked down at him. 

"If you want to," he said quietly. He turned and propped himself on his elbow, his head resting on his hand. He stroked my hip with his other hand, watching his fingers move down my body. "I don't want you to go. I want to spend the weekend buried inside you, and I want to hear those lovely noises you make when you come as many times as I can. I want to lick your gorgeous cunt until you come all over my face. I want to fuck you so hard, so many times that you can't walk on Monday. But, if you want to leave, that's up to you." He raised his eyebrows, smirking as he watched his words take effect on me. I inhaled shakily, feeling my cheeks flush and my nipples grow hard. 

"Okay," I finally managed to get out. "I'll stay."

"Good girl," he smiled, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found this quite difficult to write. I don't love it, and I'm sorry it's a bit crap! I might revisit it at some point but I wanted to get it out now to keep the momentum going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My thighs are apart for when you’re ready to breathe in."
> 
> Michael and OFC have lots of long intimate chats about how they feel about each other.
> 
> Nah j/k, I'm surprised these two don't have friction burns on their junk by Sunday evening.

 

 

I woke early, my body clock set for my work routine. There was a brief moment of confusion - this wasn't home, this wasn't Danny's, where was I? - before I calmed and settled down. Michael was asleep next to me, facing away from me. I watched his broad shoulders rise and fall with his breathing. I thought back to the night before. We'd eventually dragged ourselves out of bed. Michael ordered pizza and we sat on the sofa, drinking beer and watching a film. We couldn't keep our hands from wandering, though, and soon we were fucking on the floor while the movie played to nobody. A slow, languid fuck that built until it left me in bits and shaking underneath him. We'd gone to bed soon after. Michael seemed totally unabashed and comfortable with me being in his space. We both slept in our underwear and fell asleep easily, quickly. Just before we did, I spoke quietly into the darkness. 

"I'm on the pill. And I'm...you know. Clean." He turned to look at me. He didn't say anything. "Are you?" He nodded, looking into my eyes. "We don't have to use a condom, then. If you don't want to."

"You trust me?" he asked, watching my face. I nodded. 

"I trust you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Silly girl. You'll regret that. I'll be inside you every minute of the day." I giggled. 

"Promise?"

 

I got out of bed and began looking for my bag, dropped somewhere and forgotten after I'd arrived last night. I had no idea how the weekend was going to pan out, but I'd guessed that there would be a chance of me staying over and I didn't want to do the walk of shame in my work clothes so I'd squashed a few essentials into a large handbag. I was in desperate need of my toothbrush now at least. I found my bag in the hall and went into the bathroom. I inspected myself carefully in the mirror. There were bruises on my breasts and a love bite on my thigh. I touched my fingers to the bruises, remembering his long fingers on my nipples. I shivered, my nipples pebbling under my touch at the thought. I gazed into my eyes. I knew I should feel guilty but there was nothing there apart from lust. Maybe the guilt would come later. Maybe.

 

I found a vest top in my bag and put it on, as well as clean underwear. After finishing up I dumped my bag in the hallway again and softly padded back to the bedroom. Michael was lying on his back now, his arm lying across his stomach as he slept. I climbed into bed and laid on my side, taking this opportunity to rake my eyes over his body. I took in his toned abdomen, the light chest hair, the muscles in his arms and the freckles on his skin. I reached out and touched my fingertips to his chest, running them over the hard muscle there. I grazed my hand down his strong arm, down to his fingers which I traced over one by one, remembering how they'd felt inside me last night. I lightly slid my fingers over his stomach, pushing the bedcovers down his body. He was hard, his erection straining against his underwear. I ran my fingers under his waistband, watching as his cock jerked slightly.

"You're blushing," he drawled, making me jump. I looked at him in surprise. He was smiling a lazy smile at me.

"I'm not," I protested, trying to keep my face impassive.

"Yes, you are. Were you enjoying yourself?"

"Maybe." My hand rested on his abdomen.

"It was very sexy, watching you look at me like that."

"I didn't know you were watching me."

"I know. That's what made it so sexy. You weren't doing it for me. You were doing it for you." I said nothing, watching my hand trace circles on his belly. He stretched his arms up and put his hands behind his head, sitting up slightly so he could watch me. "Please, don't stop on my account."

I pulled the duvet off his body and moved until I was kneeling between his legs. I reached behind me and lightly scratched my nails over the tops of his feet and up his shins. I bit my lip as I gripped his thighs, imagining riding him hard, leaning back and steadying myself on the solid muscle. 

"You're definitely blushing now. Tell me what you're thinking." I didn't look up but shook my head, watching my fingers trace up to the bottom of his tight boxers.

"That's for me to know," I whispered, slipping my hands under the legs of his underwear and grabbing his thighs. I moved one hand to grope him through the fabric, enjoying the guttural sound he made as I did. 

I ran my fingers under the waistband again, feeling the soft hair under my fingertips. I pulled his underwear down, moving so I could push the garment down and off his body. I knelt back between his legs again, admiring the naked man that I now saw before me. I stretched forwards, running my hands all the way from his chest down to his cock. He was still watching me intently, but his eyes were dark and his face was flushed now. I traced one fingernail along the length of his cock, smiling to myself as I heard his breath hitch. I held it with one hand, enjoying the hot, heavy feel of it. 

"You've got a beautiful cock," I grinned up at him. 

"I'm glad you think so," he murmured. I looked down at it again and slowly began drawing my hand up and down. He groaned and arched slightly into my touch. Having this gorgeous man in my power was exhilarating. I licked my palms and began pumping harder, faster. 

"Oh, fuck," he groaned. He watched as I began touching my breasts through my top. He bit his lip but didn't move towards me. I yanked my top off, using one hand to squeeze my breasts hard as I kept stroking up and down his cock with the other. He stared at me, mouth slightly open, eyes slightly glazed. I smiled a cheeky smile as I ran my hand down my body and over my underwear. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I slipped my fingers into my knickers.

"I'm so wet for you. Here, feel what you do to me." I took the hand that he reached out and pressed it against my underwear. "They're soaked, aren't they? That's because of you." 

"Can I touch you?" he asked, hoarsely. I shook my head, pulling my underwear off and dropping it on the floor. 

"No," I whispered. I straddled him, using one hand to tease his cock along my lips as I looked down at him. "I only want one thing." He rested his hand on my thigh, the other still behind his head. He stared into my eyes so intensely I had to look away. 

"Can you feel how ready I am for your cock? How much I want you inside me?" He nodded, silently. I slowly sank down onto him, stilling and closing my eyes for a second as he filled me completely. I opened my eyes and leant forward to kiss him as I began to move on top of him, slowly pushing up and down. His hands held my hips, lightly, but he didn't put any pressure on. He let me set the pace, thrusting his hips to match mine. He kissed down my neck until he reached my breasts, licking and sucking my nipples as I arched my head back and began to move faster. I pushed myself up and began to ride him hard, grabbing onto his thigh behind me with one hand while I pinched my nipples with the other. 

"You look amazing," he whispered, gripping onto my hips more firmly. "I'm going to come soon." I felt myself clench round him at his words and sped up the pace. 

He held onto my hips firmly as he thrust hard into me, closing his eyes and moaning as he came inside me. I collapsed onto the bed and we both lay there panting. He rolled to look at me, grinning. 

"Can I have a wakeup call like that every day?"

"I think we'd die."

He laughed, too. "Probably." He got out of bed and walked over to the balcony doors. He opened them wide before coming back to bed and lighting a cigarette from the pack on his bedside table. He took a drag then passed it to me. We shared the cigarette in silence, until he stubbed it out. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the city waking up. 

"You shouldn't smoke in bed," I told him. "It's a dirty habit."

He rolled over to face me, pulling my hips against his groin.

"I plan to do far, far dirtier things with you in this bed than just smoke," he growled in my ear. I gasped and he gave my arse a light tap. "Now let's go back to sleep."

* * *

We finally got up in the early afternoon, when we were too hungry to stay in bed any longer. We showered and he took me to a little pub close by. After we ate, we settled in the smoking area with a bottle of wine. 

"I hadn't smoked for ages before the other day," he told me. 

I laughed. "Me neither."

"You're a bad influence on me," he smiled. I looked at him in surprise. 

"Are you kidding me? You're the bad influence."

"Maybe we're as bad as each other," he whispered against my neck before kissing me on my mouth. The smoking area was empty apart from us, which I was relieved about as our public displays of affection were, frankly, sickening. We pretty much only stopped kissing to drink and smoke, and when the bottle was empty he stood and pulled me up by the hand.

"Let's go. It's been way too long since I've made you come. I need to get you home now."

We walked back quickly, and when we were waiting for the lift in his building he pulled me against him. 

"I believe I owe you, after this morning. I think I'd like to make you come with my tongue. Does that sound good to you?"

I nodded, not able to find words at that particular moment. 

"Good. You were very cheeky this morning, though, teasing me and not letting me touch you. I think I might have to punish you." The lift arrived then and he dragged me into it, pushing me hard against the wall for a filthy kiss, his hands groping all over my body. The doors opened and I was utterly embarrassed to see someone waiting to get in. Michael seemed completely unflustered, taking my hand and coolly greeting the man as we walked past. 

"Doesn't it bother you that someone saw us?" I asked while he unlocked his door. 

"No. You're gorgeous. What's to be embarrassed about?"

"I don't know. I just feel weird that he saw you touching me."

"He only lives next door. I wonder if he heard you. I hope so."

"I don't. I'm going to be quiet from now on."

"How quiet do you think you'll be able to be when I'm making you come with my mouth? Licking your clit while I fuck you with my fingers? You'll come loudly for me and we both know it. Now, get in the bedroom. I haven't forgotten that you need to be punished."

I raced into the bedroom and knelt on the bed, waiting for him. He slowly walked into the room. He'd already removed his shoes and socks. He pulled his shirt off as he went over to his drawers and put something in his pocket. I bit my lip as he stalked over to the bed, my breath already coming a little more quickly. He knelt in front of me and kissed me, gently. He stripped my top off, then pushed me back until I was lying on the bed. He pulled off my shoes and socks, and pulled my jeans down my legs. He took my arms and raised them above my head. He held my wrists in one hand while he kissed down my arms. 

"It was very naughty of you not to let me touch you. I think I'll have to give you a taste of your own medicine." He produced two ties from his pocket as he spoke, and deftly tied my wrists to the headboard. I was panting now, my nipples achingly hard in my bra. He knelt up between my legs, raking a hand unhurriedly down my body.

"I've imagined having you tied to my bed for a long time. See how hard you've made me?" He stroked himself through his clothes, making me arch my back pointlessly, trying to get closer to him. He tutted, shaking his head at me. "Naughty girls can look but not touch." He traced his fingers up my thighs. "I don't have anywhere else to be. I don't have anything else to do except stay in bed with you. I'm going to take my time." I groaned and stretched as he ran his fingers down my legs.

"No, don't tease me."

He laughed darkly against my neck. "Who are you fucking kidding? Ever since we met you've been desperate to be my whore. For me to use you exactly as I want."

He sucked gently on my skin below my earlobe. 

"Jesus, Michael..."

"Jesus can't save you now. You're completely at my mercy." He stroked his long fingers down my chest, tracing the edges of my bra. 

"Please," I whispered, watching his face as he watched his fingers play across my breasts. 

"What's the matter?" He dipped his fingers just inside my bra. 

"More. Please."

"More? Like this?" He suddenly grabbed my breasts hard. He pinched my nipples through my bra before pulling the cups down and exposing my breasts. I threw my head back and moaned as he bent his head to take my breasts in his mouth. He licked and sucked at my nipples before biting them gently. He slowly kissed down my stomach, my anticipation building as he reached my underwear, but he kissed over my hips and down my legs. I exhaled in frustration and he laughed against my skin. 

"Patience..." he whispered. "You'll get what's coming to you." He licked and sucked his way down my legs, stroking as he went. Once he reached my feet, he began kissing his way up my legs again until he reached my underwear. I was squirming underneath him as he ran a finger over my centre. 

"You're so ready for me, aren't you?" I nodded, looking down at him between my legs.

He pulled my knickers down, tossing them behind him. He blew on me, gently, making me jump. He smirked to himself as he kissed along my thighs. 

"Yes, please, don't stop."

"Well, as you asked so nicely..." he gently licked my clit, once. 

"Oh, fuck..." I was surprised at the guttural sound that came out of me then. "More. Please."

He began licking me steadily, occasionally sucking my clit into his mouth. One arm lay across my hips, pinning me to the bed. The other hand gripped my thighs. I was getting close. 

"Will you...will you put your fingers inside me, please?" I closed my eyes as I asked, unable to look him in the face. 

"Only if you watch me do it." 

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I looked down at him, my cheeks burning. He stared into my eyes as he slowly pushed two fingers inside me. "Like that?" I nodded, breathing heavily as he began to curl his fingers inside me. 

"You can...more," I stuttered out. He smiled that smug smile at me.

"More? You want more? If I give you more, will you come for me? Will you make those gorgeous sounds I've dreamt about?" I nodded again.

"Yes. Yes. Please."

"Good girl," he whispered, and he pushed another finger inside me as he began licking me again. I rolled my head back, gripping onto the bed frame and using the leverage to try and push closer to him. My hips began moving of their accord and my orgasm exploded through me. I cried out as he kept up his relentless pace until I was spent and collapsed back onto the bed. He crawled up the bed until he was lying next to me, stroking down my arms as my breath returned to normal. 

"You're very good at that," I smiled at him.

"You're very responsive. It's easy to know what you want when your body tells me everything."

"Yeah?" I squirmed and tugged on my bonds. "What's it telling you now?" 

He looked at me, his eyes dark again. His hands went down to unbuckle his belt as he spoke. 

"It's telling me that even though I just went down on you until you were basically fucking my face, you still want more. Have you imagined me fucking you while you're tied to my bed?"

"Oh god, yes."

"How?" He'd pulled his jeans and underwear down and was touching himself as he spoke to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off his hand stroking up and down, licking my lips as I watched. 

"From behind," I whispered. He let out a low groan and bent to kiss me hard on the mouth.

"You naughty girl."

He helped me turn onto my front, the ties offering more than enough slack for the movement. He pulled my hips sharply towards him. "Are you sure you want me to do this? It's going to be...very...tight." He pushed into me on the last word. "Can you take it, dirty girl?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I muttered as he slowly pulled out and slammed back into me. One hand gripped my hip while the other moved around me to pinch my breasts. He began to speed up his movements, pulling my hips back with each thrust until I knew there was going to be a handprint on my skin. The hand on my chest threaded into my hair, pulling it hard. I couldn't think about anything except the pleasure and pain he was making me feel. I surprised myself by suddenly asking in a hoarse voice, "will you spank me? Please." He didn't miss a beat, his hand moving from my hip to stroke my arse once before giving it a solid slap on one cheek. My head hung forward, my arms pulling at the ties.

"Oh god, yes. More, please." He just grunted and spanked me again and again, harder, the slaps resounding in the room. He stroked me gently then gave me one final smack. His hand gripped into my hair again, pulling my head back as he slammed into me with one last push.

He rested his head on my back for a second before reaching up and untying my wrists. I collapsed onto my front on the bed while he flopped next to me.

"You're an animal," I spoke into the pillow. I heard him laugh to himself as he lit a cigarette. 

"Are you complaining?" I shook my head. I rolled onto my back to inspect myself. "Did I hurt your wrists?" I shook my head again, holding them out for him to see. 

"No, that won't leave a mark."

"That will." He pointed at my hip bone. I traced my fingers over the bruises beginning to form in the shape of his handprint. "How's your arse?" He asked me, grinning as he handed me the cigarette, then stretching his hands behind his head. I smiled, squirming on the bed.

"Sore. I like it."

"You're filthy."

"Are you complaining?" 

"Christ, no."

* * *

I woke on Sunday morning to feel Michael behind me. He was naked and damp and had obviously just come out of the shower. He was running his hands over my body. I stretched as I gradually woke up. 

"Morning," he whispered against my neck. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, pushing against him. 

"You told me a very sexy fantasy about how you'd like me to wake you up. I woke up early and tried to distract myself with a shower but it didn't work. I kept thinking about you lying in my bed." He began stroking his hands over my body from behind, moving round to my breasts. I wriggled against him again and gasped as he found my nipples through my clothing. He pulled my top down enough to expose my breasts, pulling my nipples hard enough to hurt just enough. He pressed himself against me. "God, I'm so hard for you. Can you feel that, gorgeous girl? That's all for you." I was amazed that I wanted him so much considering the weekend we'd had. 

"Stop teasing me."

He laughed against my neck. "No, I don't think so." He stroked his hand over my body until he reached my underwear. "I think you like it. I think me teasing you, me having you completely in my control, makes you wet." His fingers rubbed against my clit through my underwear. "Jesus, you really did want me to wake you up like this, didn't you? I bet you'd come for me through your clothes, you're so turned on."

"No. It's not enough."

"Are you sure? What do you need?"

"I need you inside me."

"Again? Haven't you had enough?"

"No. Please."

He pulled my knickers down my legs and pushed into me without warning. I arched my back against him. He began fucking me with long, deep strokes, almost completely pulling out before slowly pushing himself all the way back inside me.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, his voice hot against my ear while his hands played with my breasts. "I'm even deeper than I've been before. You'll be feeling this for days. That's what turns you on, doesn't it? The little painful reminders of me. The bruises and marks that show you I've done things to you that no man has before." He took his hand and hitched my knee round his, before taking my hand and pressing it against my cunt. "Feel how hot and wet you are for me. You love being my little slut, don't you? Make yourself come for me now. Touch yourself while I fuck you. I want to feel you come round my cock one more time. I love the way you squeeze me." I did as he asked. It wasn't going to be long. He kept pinching and pulling my breasts, kissing the back of my neck while I rubbed my clit, hard and fast. "You're close aren't you? Come for me, my dirty girl." He swept my hair to the side and sucked the back of my neck. Hard enough that it hurt. Hard enough that I knew he was marking me again. The pain tipped me over the edge and I came, pressing my fingers hard against the base of his cock as I rode out my orgasm. He came soon after, pulling me close against him as he bit my shoulder gently. 

"Fuck," I whispered, as our breathing returned to normal. His arm was still slung over me.

"I know. That was...something else."

"You bit me!" 

"Yeah. You were the one who said I was an animal."

"And I can't wear my hair up all week."

"Yes, you can. Let them see it. If you wear it in a ponytail I'll pull it while I fuck you and give you another one."

"Jesus Christ. You're going to kill me."

"What a way to go, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a couple more naughty situations for these two to get themselves into but I think I'm *probably* going to start winding this up soon.


End file.
